


Ash

by ManzyPitHoles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M, ПТСР, ангст, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, тайные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManzyPitHoles/pseuds/ManzyPitHoles
Summary: — Прости, — произнёс он, и Тони не мог понять, за что вообще Питеру Паркеру нужно было извиняться.





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472750) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



_Но убивают все любимых, —_  
_Пусть знают все о том, —_  
_Один убьёт жестоким взглядом,_  
_Другой — обманным сном,_  
_Трусливый — лживым поцелуем,_  
_И тот, кто смел, — мечом!_  
  
_О. Уайльд, «Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы»,_  
_перевод К. Бальмонта_

 

***

  
      — Прости, — произнёс он, и Тони не мог понять, за что вообще Питеру Паркеру нужно было извиняться. Он просил прощения за то, что остался на борту корабля, несмотря на то, что Тони дал ему возможность уйти, — вот и вся причина. Вечный бунтарь, вечный нарушитель правил. А ведь у них были свои собственные правила, которые оба постоянно нарушали.

***

  
      Солнечный свет лился через окно на кухне и заставлял волосы Питера сиять золотистым, пока он опирался подбородком на плечо Тони и наблюдал за шипящими на сковороде яйцами. Промычав что-то себе под нос, он царапнул зубами по загривку Тони и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, упираясь пахом в его ягодицы.  
  
      — Если сюда кто-то зайдёт, — прошептал Тони, — нам конец.  
  
      — Прошлой ночью ты говорил по-другому.  
  
      — Если бы тебе было хоть немного не плевать на всё вокруг перед тем, как я заставил тебя забыть собственное имя...  
  
      — Я вовсе не...  
  
      — То сейчас ты бы помнил, что именно это я и сказал, — закончил Тони. — И как, по-твоему, я должен был назвать весь этот словесный понос?  
  
      — Какой такой словесный понос? — Питер уже целовал кожу за его левым ухом. Тони снял сковороду с конфорки, выключил плиту и повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — «О, Тони!» — утрированно пародировал он возбуждённое придыхание Питера, говоря с такой громкостью, чтобы его слова были слышны только им. — «Тони, ты меня убьёшь, если продо-о-о!.. Боже, да! Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся! О-о!»  
  
      — Любой, кто тебя сейчас услышит, подумает, что в постели ты кричишь собственное имя, — попытался отшутиться Питер, но стремительно краснел.  
  
      — А кто сказал, что это не так?  
  
      — Я, идиот.  
  
      Тони усмехнулся и наклонился, собираясь поцеловать Питера, как вдруг в коридоре послышались шаги. К тому моменту, когда Сэм зашёл на кухню, Питер уже был на другом конце комнаты и доставал из холодильника апельсиновый сок.  
  
      — Нальёшь мне тоже, пожалуйста? — попросил Тони.  
  
      — У тебя там яйца? — спросил Сэм. Судя по футболке, тренировочным шортам и блеску пота на лице, он только что вернулся с пробежки. — Взбей мне парочку, если не сложно.  
  
      Питер протянул Тони стакан с соком, и их пальцы столкнулись, задержавшись друг на друге на мгновение дольше, чем было необходимо. Прикосновение словно отпечаталось на коже Тони, и он продолжал его ощущать, даже когда Питер отдёрнул руку.  
  
      — Земля вызывает Старка, — подал голос Сэм. — Вернись, Старк, или я всё съем.  
   
      Правило первое: не касаться его. Никаких ладоней на плечах и уж тем более никаких ладоней в ладонях.  
  
      Правило второе: не смотреть на него.  
  
      То есть окей, ладно, смотреть можно, не стоит быть  _настолько_  странным — нельзя пялиться и определённо нельзя трахать его взглядом, пока он подтягивается в спортзале. В глазах других прав на его тело у тебя не больше, чем на кухонную кофемашину. Да Тони заслужил блядский «Оскар» за то, сколько раз он терпел и отводил взгляд от Питера, пока тот тренировался, работал в лаборатории, помогал с ужином или даже просто потягивался, вставая с дивана.  
  
      Питеру это удавалось гораздо хуже. В последний раз, когда он допоздна задержался на Базе, Тони смешивал коктейли к ужину, а Питер сидел на кухонном островке и бесстыдно наблюдал за ним чуть ли не со звёздочками в глазах. Тогда ему оставалось лишь каких-то полгода до восемнадцатилетия, но многие его привычки по-прежнему были такими детскими.  
  
      Тони начинало тошнить, если он слишком много думал об этом.  
  
      В тот вечер дежурным по ужину был Стив; он готовил спагетти и в какой-то момент позвал Питера помочь сварить пасту, и на секунду Тони даже задумался, а не потому ли это, что Стив чертовски прекрасно был осведомлён о том, что между ними происходит, и просто хотел спасти мальчишку от любой неловкости.

***

  
      Тони бережно убрал волосы с его лица.  
  
      Может быть, он извинялся потому, что знал: держать себя в руках и не забывать при этом сохранять хладнокровие выходило у него чудовищно плохо. Их правила были основаны на базовых инстинктах, а все границы — это лишь вопрос выживания, и всё же Питер не смог адаптироваться к новой жизни, не смог научиться сдерживать себя, не смог перестать любить Тони так жадно, так отчаянно. Может,  _любовь_  была тем, за что он просил прощения.

***

  
      — Что ты делаешь? — Питер проснулся, чувствуя поцелуи на своей шее и обнимающего его со спины Тони. Его голос был ещё хриплым ото сна, а глаза — едва открыты. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.  
  
      — А на что это похоже? — Он прижался губами к вене вдоль горла Питера. Довольно промычав, Питер придвинулся ещё ближе к груди Тони и обернул его руку вокруг своей талии.  
  
      На часах было три ночи, но простыни ещё не утратили своё тепло. Дождь мерно барабанил по окнам.  
  
      — Есть планы на завтра, или сможешь задержаться подольше? — пробормотал Тони Питеру в волосы.  
  
      — Я сказал Мэй, что переночую у друга. Лучше вернуться, пока она не начала волноваться.  
  
      Он перевернулся на другой бок и поцеловал обнажённое плечо Тони.  
  
      Третье: спать вместе только раз в неделю, два — в случае крайней необходимости.

***

  
       _Если кто и должен просить прощения,_  подумал Тони, чувствуя разгорающуюся внутри ярость,  _так это я._

***

  
      — Блядь, пожалуйста... Пожалуйста... Не надо, нет... Прости, прости, прости...  
  
      Когда Тони запоздало открыл глаза, он увидел Питера, извивающегося рядом с ним.  
  
      — Эй-эй. — Он легонько потряс его за плечо, но Питер не просыпался: его глаза были крепко зажмурены, удерживая его в очередном ночном кошмаре, услужливо подсунутым собственным сознанием. — Питер, — прошептал Тони. — Питер, проснись. Тебе снится кошмар. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся, — настойчиво продолжал он, в то время как стоны Питера становились всё громче, — потому что, если сюда зайдут, я не знаю, как мне объяснять то, что я уже здесь.  
  
      Всё ещё во сне, Питер метнулся влево, почти к самому краю кровати, — и  _завыл_. Шипя проклятия, Тони быстро придвинулся к нему вплотную и зажал ладонью рот.  
  
      Глаза Питера тут же распахнулись, и он застыл на мгновение, прежде чем осознал, что это Тони держал его. Потом его тело обмякло.  
  
      — Хэй, — прошептал Тони. — Хэй, всё хорошо. Ты в порядке. Это я. Привет.  
  
      Он притянул его к себе, крепко обвивая руками и позволяя прильнуть как можно ближе. Питер дрожал.  
  
      — Думаешь, они слышали? — спустя какое-то время прошептал он.  
  
      Тони пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я должен вернуться в свою комнату.  
  
      — Нет, нет, нет! — Он вцепился пальцами в запястье Тони.  
  
      — Милый, если они увидят меня здесь, за запертой дверью, и без одежды, нам придётся чертовски много чего объяснить.  
  
      — Не уходи.  
  
      Сжимая одеяло в кулаках, Питер смотрел, как Тони молча надевал свои вещи.  
  
      — Тони,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
      — Знаю. — Полностью одевшись, он вернулся к кровати, обхватил ладонями лицо всё ещё дрожащего Питера и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я знаю. Если у тебя снова будет кошмар...  
  
      — Ты придёшь? — с надеждой спросил Питер. — Если ты меня услышишь, то вернёшься?..  
  
      Тони погладил его висок большим пальцем.  
  
      — Хотел бы я иметь возможность так рискнуть.  
  
      Питер раздосадованно откинулся на подушки, закрывая глаза.  
  
      — Ненавижу.  
  
      Четвёртое: никогда, никогда, никогда не терять бдительность.

***

  
      Может быть, на самом деле, когда Питер говорил «Прости», он сожалел о позоре, пережитом Тони. Возможно, в конечном счёте это было его извинение за то безвыходное положение, в котором из-за него оказался Тони, теперь имея право находиться рядом с Питером лишь считанные мгновения; за окончательно растоптанную в пух и прах репутацию; за то, что благодаря ему у Тони каждый день трясутся руки, потому что ему стоит титанических усилий сдерживаться и не касаться Питера. Может, он извинялся за правила и за весь этот ебанутый цирк с притворством, когда они должны были делать вид, словно им наплевать друг на друга, даже если кто-то из них вдруг исчезнет с лица земли. Может, он извинялся затем, чтобы Тони вспомнил все правила, а затем вспомнил, что сейчас они даже не были на Земле, — и тогда бы он понял, что совершенно неважно, увидит их кто-то или нет, ведь всей Вселенной всё равно наступил конец. Так не лучше бы Тони просто обнять его покрепче, а всему остальному позволить обратиться в прах? Правила не имели абсолютно никакого значения на чужой планете, тем более когда вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы их увидеть или кому было бы до этого хоть какое дело.  
  
       _Это моя вина,_  подумал Тони.  _Разве ты не видишь, что в этом всём лишь моя вина?.._  
  
      Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Питера, но тот уже был пеплом в его руках.


End file.
